


Football

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Title: FootballRating: PG-13Word count: 2.006Disclaimer: The Beatles aren’t mine, I don’t own them and this story is ENTIRELY fictional, I swear!A/N: Um. A small AU fic, start reading to find out what it’s about *coughfootballcough* ;) I came up with this during PE class a couple of weeks ago; I sat on the side because I had a stomach-ache (probably my period or something), and it wouldn’t stop bugging me. Therefore: FIC FOR YOU! I suppose it’s a present-day setting. Oh and kind of a warning: It’s very much a feel good fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Summary contains the header as is on the LJ post.
> 
> Originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008.

John had abandoned the field quickly as possible. The members of the team he was playing in, were still jumping about and cheering; they had won the match and with that their competition. Yet - he didn’t take part in the excitement of the others. 

As he undressed and stepped underneath the shower, he felt ashamed of himself. Over the past weeks, no, months, he had been hiding his feelings, tucking them away so he wouldn’t be bothered with them any longer. Now this game Paul had jumped atop of him, after the winning goal, and John had felt himself getting aroused. When he had lost his balance, Paul had tumbled atop of him and felt it. He had to have felt it; the look in his eyes had said enough. 

Quickly they stood up, and John had been too scared to look into Paul’s eyes. Only a few minutes after, the game had been over, and John had left the field, walked away, and then he was where he still was now. 

He had been thinking about quitting football at the beginning of the season, he had never really liked it and preferred music to sports, but then the coach had said they had a new player in the team: Paul. John had immediately felt a click with him, and soon they were hanging out after school when they didn’t have to practise. Paul was also a musician, and he had taught John some tricks on the guitar, whereas John would sometimes show him moves he could use during matches. 

Until a few months back, everything had been fine. John then still saw Paul as a good friend, someone he could rely on. However, occasionally, and gradually more often, he had started to think about Paul in a way he usually only thought about girls. At first, he had been ashamed for it, not knowing what to do, and then he had tucked away the feelings. He had just gone on with his life, going out with girls and playing football. Yet, he had tried to take a bit distance of Paul, scared that, one day or another, he would find out. In the meanwhile, Paul had continued talking about the girls he fancied, the girlfriends he had, and whatever he did or wanted to do with them, whereas John had found himself getting careless about them. All he wanted was Paul.

The past weeks it had just gotten worse. They were good - he knew they were in a good team - and all season they had been winning one match after another already. They had been invited for a competition somewhere else in the country, and in one weekend, they had gone down there to play. Their whole team had been sleeping in one room; the beds had been standing two by two and the coach had told them where they had to sleep. Naturally, he and Paul had to sleep on adjoining beds; within the team, they were best friends.

Throughout the two nights they had spent like that, John kept waking up each hour and a half, with his heart pounding like crazy, and scared that Paul would notice his arousal. 

On the field, the first person Paul would turn to if there was a new goal, was John. It had been like that since they were in the same team, but John kept worrying Paul would notice something.

They turned out to be founded today. Paul had noticed, and John was embarrassed. He didn’t think that anyone else had seen anything, but he didn’t want to face them either. He hoped Paul wouldn’t tell everyone that he thought that John apparently fancied him, although he probably wouldn’t. The thing he was most worried about was that maybe their friendship would never be the same again. He would disgust Paul - far as he knew everyone (including himself) in the team was disgusted by the idea of two men sleeping together.

Soon, someone entered the showers as well, shouting excitedly; Paul. John didn’t turn around - instead, he was facing the wall and kept staring at his own feet. He poured some shampoo out of a bottle, onto his hand, and started washing his hair, just so Paul could see he was occupied. Nevertheless, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

‘’John, why aren’t you happy? We’ve fucking won!’’ Paul said cheerily, acting as if nothing had happened on the field. John didn’t reply, and held his head under the shower to wash the shampoo out of his hair. ‘’John!’’ Paul shook his shoulder.

‘’Don’t touch me,’’ John said as he felt his face getting flushed, his body aroused because of Paul’s touch. He couldn’t bear this. He looked up at Paul, just to see that the younger boy’s eyes were drawn to the arousal of his mate, his mouth already opened to reply. Not waiting for the response, John turned off the shower, and walked away, wrapping a towel around his middle.

While the other boys were now also entering the dressing room, John kept silently sitting on the bench. He did not reply when someone asked him what the matter was, and didn’t listen to what the others said. All he felt was sadness about what had happened, and yet - Paul didn’t seem to feel as bad as he was: he was happily cheering along with the rest of the blokes. 

When their eyes briefly met, John swallowed but he wasn’t able to look away. When one of the other blokes called Paul, John quickly turned his gaze to the floor in front of his feet.

When eventually most boys had left the dressing room, he knew that it was just him and Paul now. He could hear Paul humming while he was having his shower, the sound echoing through the room. John looked up his pants, and put them on. Then his jeans, not thinking about Paul, he shouldn’t think about Paul. 

Then the shower stopped. John was about to put his shirt on - he had to search for it first; it had somehow ended up lying somewhere on the other side of the room - when Paul suddenly stood in front of him, and gestured him to sit down. 

‘’I reckon we’ve to talk,’’ Paul said as he sat down next to John, now sounding a lot more silent than before.

‘’Yeah,’’ John said quietly, as he felt the embarrassment well up in his body.

‘’So, err…‘’ Paul started, ‘’you, erm, have feelings for me?’’ He sounded almost as awkward as John did. 

‘’Yeah.’’ It came out as a whisper.

Paul took a deep breath, and then looked straight into John’s eyes. John noticed how the big brown eyes were sparkling as usual, the underlying rebelliousness visible, and John knew that they were eyes that could both see the serious part of life, as well as the joy. He liked that.

It took a while before John realised what Paul was doing. He felt his warm hand on his neck, the other cupping his cheek and within seconds, their lips were pressed together. John broke it, the shock and the lack of breath practically forcing him to.

‘’What’s this all about?’’ John asked silently, looking at Paul.

‘’You don’t get it, do you?’’ Paul asked stunned. 

‘’Don’t get what! I don’t get why you’re not disgusted by me!’’ John replied.

‘’I thought you would be disgusted!’’ Paul replied. ‘’I mean, for a while you were backing off it seemed, as if you didn’t like me as much anymore!’’

John grinned. ‘’We are quite an erm, couple then, aren’t we?’’. Paul nodded and smiled as well, before kissing John again.

‘’What are you still doing here?’’ a voice said from out of the opening of the door. Quickly, they broke the kiss. John could feel his cheeks turn a bright red, as he stared towards the direction where the coach/trainer of the team was standing. The man took a few steps into the room, and saw that Paul still had his hand on John’s knee. ‘’You couldn’t help yourself, could you?’’ he asked, jokingly.

‘’Aren’t you…’’ Paul asked, obviously wondering why the coach was reacting like this.

‘’Shocked? Why, no! It’s rather obvious, boys.’’ 

‘’How…’’ John started.

‘’It seems as if you’re rolling over the field most of the time. The both of you are taking every opportunity to touch each other, and then we haven’t even discussed the looks you give each other yet.’’

‘’But this was the first time we kissed!’’ Paul exclaimed. 

‘’Ah.’’ The coach nodded. ‘’Well - do you want to inform the other lads or something, or not? I mean, I’ve had bleedin’ questions from them about the two of you! A couple of them were wondering whether something was going on, but I told them I didn’t know, and that it was all your own business.’’

John just stared at the man with his eyes widely opened. He didn’t really know what to say; this was rather unexpected. 

‘’Listen, I don’t know how they’ll react but I do think that some of them won’t think it’s appropriate for the two of you to continue. I’m not supposed to tell you all of this - but you know, it’s all for your sake, all right?’’ the coach said. ‘’I’ve heard a couple of the lads talk about the two of you, and they apparently found it somewhat disgusting. If I were you, I’d think about this very carefully. Now, my wife is waiting for me at home, so I have to go. The cleaners will be here soon, so my advice for you is: you should go home, and talk about this. Sort it all out, you know. I suppose there’s no doubt about what you feel for each other, but it’s up to you whether you want others to know.’’ Then the coach walked away.

For a while, Paul and John kept sitting next to each other. Then they dressed up, and packed their stuff together.

‘’We can go to my place, you know,’’ Paul said. ‘’No one’s home anyway.’’ John nodded in agreement: he thought everything was fine, as long as he wasn‘t near Mimi when discussing such a subject.

‘’I don’t feel like keeping this secret,’’ John said as they walked towards Paul’s house. ‘’I mean, I know that some of the people of the team won’t accept it… And I’ve thought about quitting for quite some time,’’ he confessed.

‘’You have?’’ Paul asked, stopping and grabbing John’s arm so he would stand still as well. John nodded. ‘’Me too…’’ he said. ‘’Why did you continue then?’’ 

‘’Because of you.’’ John coloured once again. He noticed Paul’s cheeks were turning pink as well.

‘’I continued because of you too,’’ Paul mumbled, smiling shyly. ‘’I suppose we’re a lot alike each other then.’’ John giggled. 

‘’Yeah, I suppose so too,’’ John replied. Then he remembered that Paul had once told him he preferred music to sports, just as he did. ‘’Is it also because of the music?’’ he asked. 

Paul nodded. ‘’Yeah.’’ John stared into Paul’s eyes, feeling happy because this gave them many new possibilities: maybe if they stopped with playing football - they both didn’t like it all that much anyway - they could start a band. ‘’What?’’ Paul asked.

‘’Well…’’ John started, still smiling. ‘’What do you say about… starting a band?’’ 

‘’F- that’s fucking brilliant man!’’ Paul shouted. ‘’I bet dad would like me to! He-’’

‘’Yeah keep it quiet will you?’’ John winked at Paul. ‘’Now, we have already talked about what we’re going to do and we’re not even at your home yet. I presume this means that we got time left when we are there.’’

‘’And we are alone,’’ Paul said, his eyes glimmering, catching up with John’s ideas.

‘’So, shall we go?’’ John asked. Paul nodded, and together they walked away in a sudden hurry, on their way towards Paul‘s home.


End file.
